


even robotic hearts fall in love

by ikuzonos



Series: Hope's Peak Academy's Official Message Board [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Texting, also leon's in an unspecified relationship so imagine whoever u want, minor mentions of sondam and ikuzono
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: soudapop:i need help. listen, kuwata, have you ever been in love?memewata:yeah nine times a day what's your point





	

**Author's Note:**

> i realized while writing this that leon's made the most appearances in this series and I'm not entirely sure why

_private chat between soudapop and memewata_

**soudapop:** i need a favour.

 **memewata:** shit ur using punctuation?? this must be serious

 **soudapop:** THANKS.

 **memewata:** am i pushing buttons??? like dude okay I'm sorry

 **soudapop:** i need help. listen, kuwata, have you ever been in love?

 **memewata:** yeah nine times a day what's your point

 **soudapop:** i've fallen for someone super cute and i have no idea what to do.

 **soudapop:** you have to save me.

 **memewata:** souda??? everyone and their mother knows you're in love with sonia

 **memewata:** get a grip dude. she's dating tanaka and i'm also pretty sure she blocked you??? like you came crying to me at five in the morning bc of it

 **soudapop:** SONIA-SAN AND I WORKED THAT OUT AND SHE UNBLOCKED ME.

 **memewata:**...

 **soudapop:** okay no she didn't but shut up

 **soudapop:** its not her anyways

 **memewata:** EYES EMOJI

 **soudapop:** could you... not have just put the emoji in instead of typing that

 **memewata:** souda you know i'm extra

 **soudapop:** why do i talk to you

 **memewata:** bc u love me

 **soudapop:** yikes no it's not you

 **soudapop:** besides ur taken

 **memewata:** so was sonia??? and u were hitting on her for two solid months after she got w/ tanaka???

 **soudapop:** SHUT UP IVE CHANGED

 **memewata:** (^~^)

 **soudapop:** ANYWAYS its not u its hinata

 **memewata:** ASDFGHJ THAT RESERVE COURSE KID???

 **soudapop:** SHUT UP HES CUTE

 **memewata:** HES NAEGI'S COUSIN IM GOING TO CRY 

 **soudapop:** IS HE REALLY??? FUCK THEY LOOK NOTHING ALIKE???

 **memewata:** ik lmao i didn't believe naegi at first. naegi's like?? a tiny egg and hinata's

 **soudapop:** really fucking hot

 **memewata:** angular

 **memewata:** SOUDA YOU THIRSTY MOTHERFUCKER

 **soudapop:** FUCK ME

 **memewata:** HEY UR SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT TO HINATA NOT ME

 **soudapop:** IM GOING TO END YOUR LIFE 

 **memewata:** ok but like why do u need my help?? do u want me to tell him for u??

 **soudapop:** NO

 **memewata:** it worked for maizono & ikusaba lmao

 **soudapop:** do i want to hear this story

 **memewata:** i told maizono that ikusaba liked her and now i'm just waiting for them to get married

 **memewata:** i get to be their best man

 **soudapop:** buddy why the fuck would they make you their best man you're a fucking meme

 **memewata:** they're my best friends lmao

 **soudapop:** WHAT AM I CHOPPED LIVER?????

 **memewata:** shhhh,,,, ur my bro,,,,

 **soudapop:** please just tell me how to ask someone out

 **memewata:** literally why would i know that???

 **soudapop:** ur the one in a fucking relationship

 **memewata:** idk man just tell him

 **memewata:** not right now tho bc its kind of two in the morning

 **soudapop:** hes online tho

 **memewata:** fuck in that case do it!! satisfy ur fucking thirst

 **soudapop:** shut up

 

_private chat between soudapop and tofaceanewday_

**soudapop:** uh hey hinata?? are you awake??

 **tofaceanewday:** Yeah, what's up?

 **soudapop:** ok this is super stupid and like feel free to block me 

 **soudapop:** but i kind of have a crush on u and it's eating me alive

 **tofaceanewday:** Is that what kuwata just messaged me about?

 **soudapop:** I TOLD HIM NOT TO TELL YOU

 **tofaceanewday:** He didn't say anything in specific, just that i had to 'say yes'

 **soudapop:** end my life

 **tofaceanewday:** Uhh well

 **tofaceanewday:** I... Do like you

 **soudapop** WHWHWHWH

 **tofaceanewday:** I just never said anything because i figured you weren't over sonia

 **soudapop:** :o 

 **tofaceanewday:** *cricket noises*

 **soudapop:** shit um. where do we go from this

 **soudapop:** are we dating now

 **tofaceanewday:** If you want?

 **tofaceanewday:** I... Know i'd like that

 **soudapop:** *happy shark noises*

 **tofaceanewday:** What the fuck would that even sound like

 **soudapop:** i dont fucking know???

 

**Author's Note:**

> bonus:
> 
>  **hopeful:** are you really dating my cousin  
>  **soudapop:** who told you. also yes  
>  **hopeful:** if you break his heart i'll break your face  
>  **soudapop:** that would be more of a threat of you weren't 5'3  
>  **hopeful:** ...and my sister will kick your ass  
>  **soudapop** OKAY I AM NOW SUFFICENTLY AFRAID


End file.
